Disney Cruise Line
Disney Cruise Line is owned by The Walt Disney Company and headquartered in Celebration, Florida. The business is run by President Tom McAlpin as part of the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts division. The Disney Cruise Line operates four cruise ships, the Disney Magic, Disney Wonder, Disney Dream and the Disney Fantasy, along with Castaway Cay, a private island in the Bahamas designed as an exclusive port of call for Disney's ships. The Disney Magic began operation July 30, 1998. The Disney Wonder began operation August 15, 1999. The Disney Dream began operation January 26 2011. The Disney Fantasy is scheduled to operate in 2012. The ships each contain 875 staterooms Disney Cruise Line FAQ and are virtually identical in their design, with a few variations in restaurants and entertainment venues. Both contain areas designed exclusively for various age groups, including toddlers, young children, teens, and adults. They are the first in the industry to be designed and built from the keel up as family cruise liners, with the goal of accommodating parents and children. Unlike most ships of their type, they do not include casinos. In October 2006, additional family amenities were added to the Disney Wonder including features specifically geared toward toddlers, making the ship even more suitable for families with young children. Disney Cruise Line was created in 1995 when the company commissioned its two ships at Fincantieri in Italy, ending an arrangement with Premier Cruises for the maritime segment of its vacation packages. Disney Magic The Disney Magic is the original cruise ship operated by The Walt Disney Company under its subsidiary Disney Cruise Line. Its sister, the Disney Wonder, launched in 1999. Built in 1998 by Italian shipbuilder Fincantieri, the Disney Magic can hold approximately 2,400 guests. It currently sails on 7 day itineraries including Disney's private island Castaway Cay, St. Maarten, St. Thomas, St. Croix, Tortola, Key West, Grand Cayman, and Cozumel (depending on specific cruise). In June 2005, the Disney Magic was dispatched to the West Coast in honor of Disneyland's 50th Anniversary. The Disney Magic made a transatlantic crossing in May 2007 to sail around the Mediterranean, visiting ports including Barcelona, Cadiz and Gibraltar. Beginning May 25, 2008, the Disney Magic sailed 12 consecutive seven-night cruise vacations from the Port of Los Angeles to the Mexican Riviera ports of Cabo San Lucas, Mazatlán and Puerto Vallarta. Disney Cruise Line offered two 15-night repositioning cruises, sailing from Port Canaveral through the Panama Canal, departing May 10, 2008, with the return sailing to Florida on August 17, 2008. The Disney Magic entered scheduled 10-day drydock refurbishment on October 1, 2005 at the Norshipco shipyard in Norfolk, Virginia. Several enhancements took place during this time. The Vista Spa and Salon received a 1,700-square foot expansion including three new spa treatment suites. Three conference rooms on deck 2 were transformed into an additional children's area called Ocean Quest. A 24-by-14 foot LED screen was affixed to the forward funnel in the family swimming pool area where movies and major sporting and broadcast events are shown. Starting in 2011, the ship will be based out of Long Beach, California and Vancouver, British Columbia for cruises to the Mexican Rivera and Alaska. Disney Wonder The Disney Wonder is a cruise ship operated by Disney Cruise Line. The Disney Wonder alternates between 3- and 4-night cruises. Visiting Nassau and Disney's own private island Castaway Cay, with the 4-night cruise offering an additional day at sea. In October 2006, the Wonder went into dry dock for a general sprucing up and the addition of new features, many of which were introduced to the Disney Magic in 2005. A toddler pool was added that features interactive fountains and splash zones. A new computer simulator was put into the refurbished Oceaneer Lab that lets kids "steer" Disney Wonder in and out of port. A 24 x 14 ft. LED screen affixed to the forward funnel and overlooking the Goofy Pool offers Disney movies and television programs. The Vista Spa, as well as the meeting and conference facilities and the Quiet Cove adults-only pool, were renovated and expanded too. Begining in 2011, Disney Wonder will be based in Barcalona, Spain for European trips. Disney Dream Disney Dream is the third cruise ship operated by Disney Cruise Line, part of The Walt Disney Company, which entered service in 2011. Dream currently sails 3-, 4-, and 5-day itineraries to The Bahamas. The Captain of Disney Dream is Tom Forberg; her godmother is Jennifer Hudson. Dream's sister vessel, Disney Fantasy is currently under construction. The Disney Dream is 40% larger than its two older fleet-mates, the Disney Magic and the Disney Wonder, with a design gross tonnage (GT) of 128,000 tons, a length of 330 meters and a width of 37 meters. The Disney Dream carries 4,000 passengers and 1,458 crew. Like other Disney vessels, Disney Dream's horn plays songs from Disney movies and parks, specifically: "When You Wish Upon a Star" (Pinocchio), "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Cinderella), "Be Our Guest" (Beauty and the Beast), "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" (Pirates of the Caribbean), "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" (Pinocchio), and "It's a Small World Disney Fantasy Disney Fantasy, structurally, is almost identical to Disney Dream, with gross registered tonnage of 130,000 GRT, a length of 340 metres (1,120 ft) and a width of 37 metres (121 ft). Disney Fantasy has 1,250 staterooms. Additional features not oon other cruise ships include Disney Wishes ''and Disney's Aladdin - A Musical Spectacular''. Disney Wishes is about three best friends going to Disneyland to celebrate their graduation, where they wish to go on the "Ride of Their Lives" and get taken on a magical journey, led by favorite Disney characters. Disney's Aladdin - A Musical Spectacular is a 45-minute musical based on the movie'' Aladdin''. Disney Fantasy also has the popular Aquaduck Water Coaster, the first Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique at the sea that turns into the Pirates League on Mickey's Pirates in the Caribbean Party Nights. The Nightclubs District is called Europa and features a re-imagined and expanded Skyline Club, The Tube, Le Plazza, O'Gills Pub and Ooh La La, an adults only lounge. Disney Fantasy is based at Disney Cruise Line's terminal at Port Canaveral, Florida. The ship embarks on alternating Eastern and Western 7 night Caribbean cruises, and will call on Disney's private island Castaway Cay. Gallery 3258866798 86aa621d94.jpg|The signature statue of the Magic 3367348799 82fa469de1.jpg|The Wonder's signature statue Atrtium lobby.jpg|Atrtium lobby of the Dream Disney-Dream-Donald.jpg|The signature statue of the Dream Disney-Fantasy-Atrium-Lobby.jpg|The lobby of the Fantasy Disney-dream-atrium-lobby3-411x617.jpg|Chandlear of the Dream's atrium lobby Disney-magic-atrium.jpg|Atrium lobby of the Magic Disney-wonder-lobby.jpg|The lobby of the Wonder Disney Magic 15.jpg|The Magic's atrium chandlear DownloadedFile.jpeg|The signature statue of the Fantasy Images wonder atrium.jpeg|The Wonder's atrium chandlear Disney Wonder 20110216.jpg|Disney Wonder in Puerto Vallarta. DisneyMagicdepartsCanaveral.jpg|''Disney Magic'' departing Port Canaveral. Disney Magic2.jpg|The Disney Magic at Cabo San Lucas, Mexico. Disney Fantasy arriving in New York.png|The Disney Fantasy arriving in New York DisneyMagic.jpg|''Disney Magic'' in port at St. Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands Disney Wonder 2008.jpg|''Disney Wonder'' in Port Canaveral Disney Wonder.jpg|''Disney Wonder'' docked at Castaway Cay Dream boat 22.jpg|The Disney Dream arriving at Port Canaveral, FL on January 4, 2011 2011-08-26 Papenburg Meyer Werft Disney Fantasy.jpg|''Disney Fantasy'' at Meyer shipyard in Papenburg/Germany in August 2011 2011-04-09 14-40-36.jpg|''Disney Dream'' at Castaway Cay Flying Dutchman at Castaway Cay.jpg|Close up view of the Flying Dutchman prop ship with the Disney Wonder in the background Castaway Cay beach.jpg|''Disney Magic'' docked next to the Castaway Cay Family Beach References *Durand, Jean-Françcruois. Autour du Monde Paquebots / Cruise ships around the world Editions marines, 1996. text *Schwartzman, M. T. ed.. Fodor's 99 the best cruises. New York : Fodor's Travel Publications, Inc., c1998. *Ward, Douglas ed.. Berlitz ocean cruising & cruise ships. London : Berlitz, 2003. External links * Disney Cruise Line official site * Disney Cruise Line media site * All private tours * Disney Cruise Line unofficial guide * Google Maps link to Port Canaveral, shows the terminal where the Disney Wonder and Disney Magic dock Category:Disney Cruise Line Category:Disney parks and attractions